After The Wedding
by Zucht
Summary: Originally written for a Geek Love challenge. This short story examines events at the reception through the eyes of two other couples. Spoilers for Last Man Standing.


After the Wedding

XxxxxX

"Where are you going?"

"Just a quick shower, Hon."

XxxX

I hate lying to her like that, but I can't get that hot little brunette out of my mind. What did Sarah call her? Oh yes, Diane. Can't blame her for feeling jealous. That toast caught everybody off guard, no wonder Diane seemed caught up in the moment.

When Jake and Diane strolled into the marquee, arm in arm, Jake looked pleased with himself, Diane looked embarrassed. There was lipstick on his collar and Diane's dress was wrinkled.

The water feels good running down my body, nice and hot. Judging from the way that white gown hit the floor I should be having hot sex right now. Instead I'm fixated on Diane: her fair skin, dark eyes and perfect mouth. The way she glid across the dance floor speaking Italian with that sexy little pout, no wonder Jake was flushed.

They enjoyed the Reception more than anyone else. I know they never had a piece of cake. After the toast they didn't have any Champaign. Jake was staring at Diane when the garter hit him in the face. When the bouquet was tossed, Diane didn't even try, she just stood off to one side and watched.

She's a doctor too? Where do I sign up for an examination? And so young, I can't blame Jake for sneaking off with her after the Ceremony or the Reception. She sure looked great in that black dress, showing off her fine figure beautifully, nice legs and sexy bare shoulder.

The way she and Jake danced, like no one else existed; eyes locked on each other, talking laughing and smiling. Even slow dancing to the fast songs. Jake kissed her on the cheek. I almost had a chance to dance with her, but Jenny wanted some attention.

Damn, she's beautiful, graceful, intelligent, sexy…

"Are you alright in there?"

"Yes Honey, be out in a minute."

Get it together; you've got a beautiful, sexy, excited woman waiting on you. Time to step up. Deep breath. Forget the Doctor, Forget the Doctor, Forget the Doctor. Deep breath. Ok, go.

"It's about time."

"I wanted to be clean for you. You look amazing."

"Come on to bed Sam."

XxxX

Rachael watched her sleeping partner. "I know what you were doing in there," she thought, "and who has your attention."

Once Jake made that toast you never took your eyes off him.

I know when you lie and you have been lying to me all night. Actually, since you met him yesterday.

I stole you from your last boyfriend and I will keep you from this one.

When you stroked my arm you were putting on a show. I just did not know you wanted him. I thought you were being a tease. I might have accepted sharing him for the night; in fact it would have been fun. But he cannot have you. You are Mine.

When he walked in with that mousy, little, homely, doxy, he did not fool anybody; she wrote that toast. I could tell, he kept looking at her for cues.

The way he preened and paraded that pale, munchkin around the dance floor, showing up the bride and groom with their antics. Dancing all over the place, ruining the garter toss, snubbing the bouquet toss then leaving early.

How can anyone be so self-absorbed?

I looked great tonight in my new white dress. Sam you did not even notice me once Jake gave his speech.

At least you overcompensated in bed. Guilt really motivates my girl.

Tomorrow, Jake and his trollop will be gone and once more you will be mine alone.

XxxX

"… Kevin, that is gross!"

"All I'm saying is that I've seen that shade of green before."

"I was there Kevin, remember? Someone had a bottle of tequila and we all tried it."

"Yeah, but Jake was the one who got sick."

"And threw up on Lincoln's shoes, and some of it splashed near Sarah."

"I didn't remember that. You think he was sick tonight?"

"He didn't look good, did he?"

"Didn't Sarah say that that woman he was with was his doctor?"

"I think so," Jenny paused. 'Do you think he's ill?"

"He never said anything, but he was spazed… uh… superspaz… uh… spazier?"

"I understand." Jenny said with a laugh. "Sort of Jake amplified."

"Exactly! He did seem out of it all weekend, except for when he was with that cute doctor."

"You think she's cute?" Jenny teases.

"Well compared to the vacant space that's usually beside him…"

"They did look nice together, didn't they? Mom said he was looking at her while he was making his toast."

"Really? I was looking at you."

"I know dear. That was a good toast wasn't it?"

Every word sounded like Jake, except, you know, articulate."

"Did you see them after the toast?"

"I don't remember anyone after our first dance."

"That's sweet…"

XxtheendxX


End file.
